


Fantasies

by OrangeGerbera



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeGerbera/pseuds/OrangeGerbera





	Fantasies

She knocked on the door and waited.

‘Come in,’ instructed the impatient voice from within. 

‘Hey,’ she answered as she pushed open the door and entered his office, a smile playing on her lips and an exaggerated swing in her hips as she walked across the room. 

‘Oh hi,’ replied the man as he finally tore his eyes away from the computer screen. ‘What are you doing here?’ He asked as she stopped in front of his desk. 

‘It’s late...... I was bored, I thought I’d surprise you,’ she explained. 

‘Ok.....’ he uttered as he watched her closely. She was up to something. ‘You could have just phoned, I’m nearly finished here.’ 

‘Good,’ she replied as she undid the belt on her trench coat and let it full open. 

‘Fuck,’ groaned the man as he took in his wife’s clothing or rather lack of clothing. 

‘Yes please,’ she replied cheekily as she let her coat slip to the floor. 

Hurriedly the man got up and moved to the office door where he quickly pulled the blind then turned to take in the sight of his scantily clad wife. 

‘You like?’ She asked, knowing from the look in his eyes that he very much did. 

‘Mmmm,’ he murmured as his eyes roamed over her black satin bra, matching knickers, black lace top stockings complete with suspenders and high heels. ‘What the hell’s got into you?’ He asked as he started to make his way back over to the desk. 

‘Sit.’ she instructed, ignoring his question, as she moved round to his side of the desk and perched on the edge while he sat back in his chair. ‘You always ask me about my fantasies, well this is one of them. Me coming here and doing this, I want to be your dirty.... little...... slut,’ she confessed drawing the words out slowly as she parted her legs. 

‘Mmmm,’ groaned her husband as he moved his chair closer to the desk. ‘Do you?’ He smiled as he ran his hands slowly up her legs.

‘Yes,’ she nodded as she leant forward to kiss him, pushing her tongue into his mouth as her hands worked to loosen his tie. Just as the kiss was becoming more heated she pulled away and grinned. 

‘Hey you can’t stop,’ moaned her husband as she sat back on his desk, leaving him wanting more. 

‘Watch me,’ she murmured, not sure what the hell had come over her. Maybe the bottle of wine she’d drunk was just kicking in. Her husband’s eyes grew wide as his wife reached inside her panties and started to touch herself, all the while looking directly at him. ‘You look so fucking hot in that suit,’ she purred as her fingers slid over her clit, god she was so wet. 

The man took a deep breath as he continued to watch his wife pleasure herself. He was longing to touch her but this was her fantasy so he sat back and watched. After a few minutes she couldn’t take it anymore so she withdrew her fingers and ordered him to lick them clean, which he did without hesitation, pulling each slender digit into his hot mouth and slowly pulling it out. ‘Let me taste your pussy,’ he begged.

She nodded and let him push her gently back onto the desk, paperwork spilling to the floor. He pulled off her knickers which were soaked through and positioned her carefully on the edge of the desk. When he knelt down he found his mouth was at the exact height of her pussy, perfect he thought as he went to work.


End file.
